


Step forward

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Raleigh, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Райли Беккет любила две вещи в жизни: своего брата и своего егеря. Она никогда бы не подумала, что к ним прибавится третья. И никогда бы не подумала, что это окажется девушка."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step forward

Ее звали Райли Беккет, и она любила ровно две вещи в жизни: технику и старшего брата. Вернее, брат был на первом месте, всегда — даже когда они присоединились к проекту «Егерь» и абстрактная техника трансформировалась в весьма конкретную Джипси Дэнджер. Джипси была прекрасна, но Йенси был одной из опорных точек мироздания, маяком, по которому Райли выверяла себя. Всегда. Даже в дрифте, когда они становились единым целым и потом путались в собственных именах. Он был — старший, он был лучше во всем, и Райли так отчаянно хотела быть на него похожей. Сильной, решительной, ответственной. Даже иногда жалела, что не родилась мальчишкой.  
(— Ну зачем ты так коротко стрижешься? — Йенси смеется, ероша ее непослушные пряди.  
— С длинными волосами я буду выглядеть как девчонка.  
— А ты-то кто?  
— Я рейнджер, — Райли упрямо поджимает губы.)  
Когда Йенси не стало, мир... не рухнул, нет. Просто перестал существовать. Райли было все равно, где она и что с ней. Стена? — ну, пусть будет Стена. На высоте, среди переплетений железных балок было по меньшей мере спокойно.  
Она сама не знала, почему согласилась вернуться в шаттердом. Может, потому, что разглядела в глазах маршала кружащийся серый пепел — отражение ее собственной ледяной пустыни. Какая разница, где умирать — на Стене или в егере? Одно ничуть не хуже другого.  
Она не ожидала, что окажется снова жива.  
Райли Беккет любила две вещи в жизни: своего брата и своего егеря. Она никогда бы не подумала, что к ним прибавится третья. И никогда бы не подумала, что это окажется девушка.

Они с Мако Мори оказались совместимы — стопроцентно, идеально совместимы, и Райли даже не успела привыкнуть к этой мысли, когда оказалась в одном конн-поде с сосредоточенной, обманчиво-хрупкой японкой. В одном конн-поде и в одном дрифт-пространстве. Райли не допускала возможности — даже тени возможности — того, что сможет впустить кого-то еще в свою голову — но Мако, казалось, уже была там, была всегда, не заполняя пустоту (эту пустоту невозможно заполнить), но дополняя, придавая новый смысл, определяя вектор и направление…  
Потом пустота взяла свое. Мстительная тварь.  
Они не сорвали дрифт — несмотря ни на что — но испытания завалили безнадажно, и Райли знала, что это ее вина. Что бы там ни говорил маршал.  
Отчасти поэтому она вернулась в ангар поздним вечером — извиниться перед Джипси. Как ни странно, перед егерем Райли тоже чувствовала себя виноватой. (Ничего странного, на самом деле, любой пилот отлично знает, что егеря тоже живые.) А еще — ей просто хотелось еще немного побыть рядом с Джипси. Они так давно не виделись…  
В опустевшем ангаре было темно и тихо; каждый шаг отдавался гулким эхом, и Райли старалась ступать осторожнее, сдерживая привычную размашистую походку. Добравшись до ведущей в конн-под двери, она приготовилась было набрать код на замке — выцепленный из памяти Джипси в дрифте — но обнаружила, что дверь не заперта. Райли замерла, насторожившись. Тишина. Она пожала плечами — в конце концов, в сегодняшнем бардаке и не такое можно было забыть — и шагнула внутрь.  
Темнота в конн-поде нарушалась только парой лампочек на приборной панели. Полную иллюминацию сейчас, конечно, не включить, но аварийка-то остается… аккумуляторы завтра на техосмотре все равно зарядят… Райли привычно нашарила выключатель — и в тускло-оранжевом свете аварийного освещения разглядела, что не одна здесь.  
— Мако?  
Мори ответила настороженным взглядом из-под челки. Она сидела у дальней стенки, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. «Как сжатая пружина, — подумала Райли. — Вот сейчас распрямится и…»  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — дурацкий вопрос, но ничего лучше ей не пришло на ум.  
Мако встала — одним движением, и впрямь как пружина — вскинула голову.  
— Я пришла к Джипси, — пояснила она так, словно это было самой естественной вещью на свете.  
Впрочем, именно так оно и было. Райли чувствовала — кожей, покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, сбивающимся ритмом сердца — связь между ними троими, дрожащие невидимые струны.  
— Только не говори, будто пришла прощаться, — выпалила она прежде, Мако успела раскрыть рот.  
— Но я же… меня теперь и близко к конн-поду не подпустят. В лучшем случае останусь техником.  
«Если еще будет, где оставаться», — не договорила она.  
— Ну нет! — Райли шагнула вперед, подходя почти вплотную. — Мой со-пилот — или ты, или никто. И я докажу это маршалу. Ты имеешь право на второй шанс.  
— Спасибо тебе, но…  
— И никаких «но»! — еще шаг.  
Еще ближе.  
Струны фантомного дрифта неслышно зазвенели, натягиваясь. Райли ощущала это притяжение все время, пока они разговаривали — и знала, что Мако чувствует то же самое. И к тому же — Джипси. Джипси, которая была вокруг них и в их головах одновременно, и от принадлежности собственному егерю кружилась голова…  
— Пост-эффекты дрифта, — Мако подняла руку, коснулась лица Райли. Та замерла, боясь спугнуть почти невесомое прикосновение, прохладную ладонь на обветренной щеке. — Всего лишь пост-эффекты, правда?  
— Не только, — едва слышно выдохнула Райли. — Не только…  
Она наклонилась к Мако, осторожно запуская пальцы в волосы на ее затылке.  
— Знаешь, я еще никогда не делала это с девушками, — призналась Райли за секунду до того, как их губы соприкоснулись.  
— Я вообще… никогда и ни с кем, — Мако попыталась спрятать смущение за наигранным смешком.  
Не получилось.  
— Для девчонки, которая «никогда ни с кем», ты здорово целуешься, — заметила Райли, когда смогла наконец вдохнуть.  
Мако смутилась еще сильнее, но взгляд не отвела. Продолжала упрямо смотреть в глаза, и Райли, проваливаясь в бесконечную глубину ее зрачков, с каждым ударом сердца (с каждым аккордом звенящих невидимых струн) все отчетливее понимала: неважно, если завтра заканчивается мир, неважно, если это всего лишь остаточные эффекты дрифта — этому притяжению невозможно сопротивляться. Сейчас и здесь — невозможно.  
Райли Беккет никогда не ожидала, что с ней случится нечто подобное.  
…Под свитером Райли по привычке ничего не носит, и пальцы Мако скользят вдоль позвоночника, очерчивают контуры груди. Райли вздрагивает — до чего же, оказывается, она истосковалась по прикосновениям за эти пять лет; пытается расстегнуть куртку Мако, но пуговицы выскальзывают из ставших неожиданно неловкими пальцев. От бесконечных поцелуев кружится голова и подкашиваются колени, и обе они, не в силах удержаться на ногах, опускаются прямо на холодный металлический пол, около пилотских креплений.  
…По визору Джипси пробегают изнутри едва заметные огоньки — или Райли это померещилось? Пол под ними слегка вздрагивает и уже не кажется холодным — словно егерь вот-вот воспрянет к жизни. Райли понимает, что наверняка все это только иллюзии, глюки дрифт-контакта — но в то же время знает, что Джипси здесь, с ними. И это настолько правильно и прекрасно, что на секунду она едва не забывает о Мако. Впрочем, та не дает о себе забыть.  
…Мако плавится в ее руках, как послушный воск — а в следующее мгновение застывает несгибаемой сталью, беспощадным отточенным клинком, и ласки едва не превращаются в поединок. (Так же, как тот их первый поединок на арене был чем угодно, только не сражением.) Ни одна из них не желает поддаваться, уступать инициативу — до тех пор, пока они не сдаются друг другу обе и одновременно.  
…Райли ловит ускользающую мысль: это — как все, что могло быть с Йенси и никогда не случилось. Лучше, потому что Йенси теперь — всего лишь воспоминание, а реальность — вот она, жадная и нетерпеливая. Реальность — это Мако, и ее тонкие запястья, и синяя прядь, которую она заправляет за ухо быстрым жестом, и выступающие ключицы, и тяжелый ботинок, упирающийся Райли под ребра, пока она возится с пряжкой ремня, и еще тысяча деталей, которые она осознает все одновременно, как бывает в дрифте, при расширенном восприятии. (Странно, что зрение еще не переходит в инфракрасный и ультрафиолетовый диапазоны… Ах да. Это же все-таки не дрифт. Хотя и похоже, слишком похоже.) Мако запрокидывает голову, вцепляется в крепление, когда Райли накрывает губами ее сосок и легонько прикусывает. Ей нравится, Райли знает это абсолютно точно. Райли знает все, что чувствует ее со-пилот.  
…Рифленое железо под лопатками — жестко и неудобно, но Райли наплевать. Мако — сверху, обтягивающая маечка задрана, обнажая маленькую грудь; они даже не разделись до конца, один ботинок Мако так и не сняла — узел на шнурках затянулся, и им не до того, чтобы распутывать его дрожащими пальцами. (Наверняка Мако и подумать не могла, что ее первый раз будет происходить в такой неразберихе, да еще и в самой неромантичной обстановке, которую только можно представить. Но сейчас, кажется, ее это абсолютно не волнует.) Райли притягивает ее бедра к своему лицу, и Мако закусывает костяшки пальцев, сдерживая стон, когда чувствует прикосновения ее губ и языка. Шестое чувство, дрифт, внизу живота сворачивается тугая пружина, еще немного — и кольца пружины распрямляются, рассыпаются искрами, и Мако на секунду забывает даже, как дышать. Райли тоже на грани, еще несколько движений — Мако кладет ладонь поверх ее собственной руки, и этого оказывается достаточно — она выгибается и замирает с обессиленным вздохом. Звон невидимых струн затихает, повисая в воздухе.  
…Они лежат, обнявшись, чувствуя, как присутствие Джипси обволакивает их обеих, покачивает на теплых волнах.  
— Надо бы возвращаться, — произносит Райли, еле шевеля губами. — А то ведь нас не поймут…  
Мако молча кивает. Не хочется никуда уходить, но ведь и правда не поймут.  
…Перед дверью комнаты Мако останавливается.  
— Это моя комната… — начинает было Райли.  
Мако обрывает ее коротким жестом.  
— Я думаю, мы уместимся вдвоем на твоей койке.


End file.
